Married At Sea
by Mr. Five
Summary: A yaoi fic with your favourite wannabe predictor and of course a man of the seven seas. The original yaoi odd couple until they get closer and hotter together. Until you get hot molten YAOI!


Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Jan, 2, 2011.

**Reference Note: This follows the original manga work, so no anime reinterpretations or add-ons to the story. I know the names aren't to the original manga but it helps me remember. **

**Married At Sea (Mako x Esper)**

The early morning sun was hidden under Mako's sun hat; contently he lay on the deck of his schooner waiting patiently for the harbour master to return. A darkened tan had already taken root on his skin a long time ago, but now it became a little more bronze in color. The months he spent in open water and working single handily had made him tight, lean, and with a well-built tone to his muscles you can only get with casual labour. Truth is told Mako didn't really care about his own personal build, only the one of his ship finding no other pleasure but on its sturdy deck. Allowing the cooling coastal breeze to keep the sun from bring to much heat on him, even though all the time in the sun had left with a resistance to its heat. He didn't move on inch as he allowed his bare back and his bare legs to soak in the warmth of his vessel from the heat that would make the wood scolding hot to most. That warmth reminded Mako of his youth, how his dad would bathe in the sea and Mako would curiously watch lying completely flat on deck so he could watch but not be noticed. Although he was caught more than once and needed to get punished, which always involved his dad making Mako 'hide the rod', he never let on that the punishment was actually fun. Although what did hurt was watching his dad look so disgusted and hurt after undoing the blindfold and having put the rod away in his pants. Mako would always cry and apologize as sincerely and heartfelt as a young boy was capable of giving. That would always make his father cry and say in the sad voice, "it's not your fault, it never was", Mako only wish his father was still alive to tell him what he meant. Stretching to relax the knot that started in his chest, he turned over so his face can touch that warm floor and go back into those sweet moments of living with his father. Then came the heavy steps of the harbour master, Mako knew it was him because of his pig like stomps on the dock boards as he trotted. Standing up erect and proud Mako walked to the edge of his vessel and waited with a smile of proud man of the sea for his renewed boating license.

He stood there looking forward on that glimmer sea water eager to go out on its lustful salt surface and make himself the man and husband of that timeless cleansing siren. Although his attention was draw by that pig faced harbour master, 'Waboko Wallon' or 'W.W.' to the tourists, the feeling of how a man can make love to such a power force of nature excited Mako. The harbour master took a napkin from his lunch to wipe the sweat from his forehead, as he uncomfortably averted his gaze from Mako's throbbing cock. Waboko had to deal with this often; there was something about his fast greasy body (in Waboko's deluded mind) that turned on Mako so much. Flattered at first, but the idea of being with a man sickened him to no extent, so it made it easier for Waboko to speak "Tsunami Mako", Mako looked at the harbour master and said proudly, "yes harbour master you are here to give me my renewed license"?

'Yes' might have been the only response that would of prevented Mako from beating W.W. to a black, blue, and red all over mass of broken bones and swelling bumps. Then of course the police wouldn't have to have a standoff against the half crazed Mako on the harbour. That leads to the ultimate conclusion of Mako being arrested and thrown into lockup until bail, all of this because apparently the license renewal was denied. The reason for that was he had his vessel severely undermanned, and after three months in lockup he was charged and found guilty of too many offences to mention. However due to Mako's clean background and a plea of temporary insanity made by his court appointed lawyer the penalty was just his vessel. Mako's only possession worth the fine was sold at auction to pay the fine, of course the harbour master bought it, and told Mako he would sell it back at an extorted price.

All of that lead to Mako from sleeping in his carriage across his lover's mysterious surface, to losing his love, his home, and his monument to his father. The ship reminded him of those days with any true meaning to him; a ghost of his misery seemed to hover over him. Robbed of all he could hope for, it's been too long for him to start duelling again and of course he had no savings due to the fact any income when into his vessel he had no choice but to move into a neighbourhood 'capsule hotel'. Spending the days working manual jobs to pay the rent and survive he found meaningful employment above his skill or education. Eventually while eating his daily meal of convenience food he did find a job ad in the local paper. (Yes some people still use newspaper ads so don't judge the 90's job cliché).

The job as he read it paid well and included room and board and meals. Even if the chance he didn't get it was extreme he knew he had to try his best to get the job of a 'nanny'.

Esper was going out of his mind, he got all dressed and ready (except his pants), and he was trying to gear his little brothers to get ready for school. The second oldest in the family who was not eighteen was helping finishing the third oldest ones homework who was fourteen before he went off to his college classes. As the fourth oldest who was twelve was struggling with the fifth and youngest of the family who was eight get ready for school. Practically forcing the backpack on his moaning brother who was faking illness due to a school bully, as the twelve year old brother tried to make it clear that if Esper gets mad he may just order out that night instead of cook a quality home meal. (Although that was hopeful thinking since Esper hadn't cooked for six months due to working late he still had hopes of having a family dinner at the table like they used to, but the thought of their family growing apart was too much to accept). Finally Esper had enough and said to the second oldest brother in a stern tone of voice, "Futatsu! I had enough of you practically doing Mittsu's work get ready for classes and drop him and your brothers off or else you're all going to be late"! Futatsu not wishing to anger his brother closed up Mittsu's books and packed them and promised to help him with it on the way to school. Futatsu then went to the two youngest brothers and told them, "Yottsu, Saishuu let me help you we need to get going". Esper watched in satisfaction to see his brothers in no time ready and out the door in mere moments of him getting made, but it hurt him to see such sad faces on so he rushed to the door and said aloud "don't worry guys I'll be back early tonight and I'll make dinner okay"?

The looks on their faces as they went down the stairs of their penthouse apartment made him smile and feel warm, but he scared the lady next door. Apparently she has a delicate sensibility and nearly fainted when a man suddenly opens a door with no pants on, although Esper wore boxers they were flesh color and left little to the imagination of the poor women. Although Esper's brothers didn't mind due to them being close and in a family sort of way didn't really have much embarrassment for nudity let alone walking around in underwear, but it was indeed an embarrassing moment in Esper's life. Esper took his car as fast as the law allowed and made it on the minute he was supposed to be there, going to his desk in his office Esper managed the projects department. It paid well and he got it mostly due to starting at the companies' bottom. Once duelling became more of a new generation game Esper decided to move to a new town with great schools for his brothers and of course a steady job. Devoting himself to his work, but due to his position as working on an assembly line he was able to spend time with his brothers helping them with their homework and such. They lived at that time in a small three room apartment they all slept in one room, but they become closer and really stood firm.

Then a year and half ago, Esper climbed the steps for a position that offered the pay he needed to reserve the future for his brothers and a way to make sure their taken care of if anything happened to their older brother. Finding himself now as a project manager and making enough to send all his brothers to school and set them up for a good standing in life. A long time ago he remember what his parents how much they loved him and how they taught Esper on how to be a bigger brother to them. Esper always found a sense of prospective and the most blessed joy in caring for his siblings. After Esper's parents died soon after Saishuu was born he was what his brothers clung to, holding on to their fleeting childhood innocence and love. Esper had his crushed the day they died and he fought and sacrificed to make sure that when he looks at them he can still see the light in their eyes that he lost so long ago. However these hours are killing that light and they are becoming too self-reliant too soon. So after he caught up on all his work he went home before his brothers got home and prepared dinner. Doing so he knew that this might be the last home cooked meal they will have for a long time. They needed someone home to take care of them, so when he was done and with time before they got home he picked up the phone and ordered an ad in the newspaper.

Esper wanted the following in the ad,

("Wanted, a live in nanny. Must clean, cook; take care of three kids from ages from eight to fourteen. Two hundred thousand yen biweekly, including room and board with meals included").

Once that was finished he waited for his brothers to come home and told them that he put up an ad for a nanny to help around the house while he was out getting money. It received mixed stares but they didn't have the heart to argue.

"I know it was just us, we been together since the beginning, but I can't be around all the time and still pay for this kind of life", Esper said with sympathy in his voice but saw he was losing them. Sitting there trying desperately to find what might make this fun for them, he needed to get their approval. However it wasn't easy, it would still be a complete stranger he was going to invite in their home to take care of the place.

Then finally an idea shot into his head, "how about you guys choose from who answers the ad who is going to be your new nanny then"?

Of course that did it for his brothers, but Esper would end up regretting this decision for a long time to come.

….To Be Continued.

Authors note: sorry I procrastinated and now its year years since I said I would post this story, but hey better now than ever.


End file.
